


Photos of You

by WritingTamale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale
Summary: Richie Tozier leaves for tour a year after Eddie survives his impalement. Eddie decides to give Richie a parting gift in hopes that it will help him cope with being away from Eddie for the first time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time really writing something as smutty as this so I apologize in advance. Let me know if you want to see more of this! I have a few ideas in my noggin.

It had been a whole year after the incident with Pennywise and after Richie took a break from touring in order to take care of Eddie. It came to no surprise that once Eddie was okay and so was Richie that he would come back to the scene. 

And it came to no surprise that it would be hard for Richie to leave Eddie for however long he was going to be gone for. 

“You can come with like a groupie who just tours around with me all the time,” Richie told Eddie as he packed his touring suitcase.

Eddie stood behind him, he helped Richie pack as much as he could but stopped when Richie brought up the sentence he had been saying since he got green lit for his tour with his new material. 

Sighing quite loudly Eddie got ready to say yet again. “No I can’t go Richie, I have a job I can’t just take off a whole month,” Richie turned to look at him with the best puppy dog eyes he could give him. “But…” Eddie raised his brows moving over to their closet picking up a hidden box from behind his clothing. “I got you a first tour gift,” Eddie walked back over to Richie holding out an antique dark wood box with a small combination lock placed neatly in the front.

Richie looked at him surprised; Eddie could swear he saw tears beginning to form in his eyes. Before Richie could get a word in Eddie continued. “Now I’ll give you the combination once you text me that your safe in your hotel, and it can only be a tour thing okay? It’s something you’ve been asking for but done in my way.”

Richie smiled brightly, a genuine smile Eddie loved seeing and took the box from Eddie’s hands. “Thank you, fuck are you sure you can’t just come with me? This is making me want you to come more I hope you know that.”

Eddie shook his head, kissing him softly. “Come on you have like 3 hours before I need to take you the airport so get a move on I’m not going to see you have a panic attack in the middle of the airport.”

“Yes sir,” Richie saluted instantly continuing to pack. 

\--

It was finally time. 

This was the first time Richie would be leaving Eddie’s side for a long period of time.

They found themselves staring intently at each other in front of security where they would finally be parting ways. 

“I’ll be here when you get back, I’ll miss you,” Eddie reached a hand out and took Richie’s hand giving it a small squeeze. “I promise you, and you can call me anytime within the hours that work for me and for you don’t call me in the middle of your show,” he wrapped his arms around Richie who responded by hugging him back just as tightly.

“I’ll miss you too, if I need too I can rush home my fans will understand,” Richie kissed the top of his head before turning around and heading to wait in line with the other travelers. He turned to look at Eddie one last time before waving a sad smile adorning his face. Eddie waved back before turning around and heading back to his car knowing this would be good for Richie.

\--

Hours had passed before Richie finally found himself in his hotel room. Yawning he quickly texted Eddie that he had made it safely to the hotel and plopped onto the bed. Eddie instantly texted back a quick I’m glad, love you and a combination code. Quickly he shot out of bed almost as if he wasn’t exhausted from travel and dug through his bag. Once he found the box he entered the code and heard the click. Smiling he wondered what Eddie could have possibly given him. His brows furrowed as he opened the lid of the box to reveal a neatly organized pile of polaroid photos. 

Confused Richie took one out and once he instantly realized that it wasn’t a simple Polaroid photo he felt a familiar movement in his lower region. There Eddie was laying naked on their bed, half of his face cut out of the photo but the rest of his body out on display. Bright red Richie quickly put the photo back when he noticed a letter on the bottom. He picked it up noticing instantly Eddie’s very formal handwriting. 

_Hey big guy,_

_I don’t trust the cloud to keep my photos safe from the public eye so I figured maybe this would help at least a little bit? I’m assuming it will considering it’s the same exact thing just physical copy. Please take very good care of these, if I catch wind that you left one behind or lost one somewhere I’m confiscating them and you can rely on your brain. I love you Rich, take care. We'll see each other again soon. Kill em with your dumb jokes_

_Love,_  
_Eddie_

Richie placed the note down before giving it a small kiss and began to look at the rest of the photos. Some showed full frontal nudity, some were artistic and some were of poses Richie remembers joking about with Eddie when he asked for nudes. He couldn’t help but begin to feel tears well up in his eyes, something about the form of medium Eddie chose was romantic to Richie.

These were his and no one else’s, no one would have these photos they were all his in this tiny little box. Richie placed the box on his nightstand before deciding to hold back for the night, he didn’t need to do anything tonight. He was definitely just going to ride this one out, his first time away from Eddie.

No way would there be a need to do it tonight, he was sad but okay enough.   
Richie laid on the bed twiddling his fingers before cursing under his breath. “Fuck it, I miss him,” Richie quickly moved his hand for the box flipping through each photo trying to find the right one for tonight. “God it's like an Eddie supermarket,” he scoffed before finally choosing one photo. 

The first one he saw, one where he could see the shape of Eddie’s body. The scar that ran down his chest that reminded Richie of how easy he could have lost him, and god damn that dick of his. It was no surprise that with Richie’s own thoughts he found it hard to get hard unlike usual.

“Why don’t you do that at home?” Richie muttered to himself.

He slipped a hand down his pants staring at the photo in his hand. He started to stroke himself, the memory of their first time coming into mind. Eddie sprawled out in the same fashion, love and adoration in his eyes as he stared at Richie. His strokes quickened pace as memories kept flooding in filling in what he couldn’t get from the photo. Eddie’s moans which he was surprised to learn were loud and not rare to get from him filled his mind. The man was not ashamed to moan, never holding back how he felt from Richie.   
The feeling of Eddie inside of him, Richie never really cared where he was position wise in his past hook ups but something about Eddie taking control felt amazing. Neither of them really knew what to do but it worked so well. Richie let out a muffled moan knowing full well hotel walls were thin. Toes curled he arched his back, remembering their first time and getting a good look at Eddie in all his glory really wasn’t going to help him last long. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he shuddered the last memory pushing him over the edge. Eddie was going to cum and his hands gripped for anything, one of those things being Richie’s hair. He took a hold and yanked sending Richie into nirvana it was when they both climaxed, and when Richie climaxed himself at that moment. Panting he let the photo fall from his hand onto the bed beside him.   
Releasing a breath of ecstasy, he cleared his throat and stood up ready to clean himself off. This momentous moment would not go without Richie calling Eddie. 

“Hey, I opened the box and saw it all – thanks for the gift,” Richie couldn’t stop beaming.

“Oh? I’m glad you liked it, really brought me out of my comfort zone so I hoped you’d like it,” Richie could hear the embarrassment from Eddie. 

“Yeah no I really liked it, thanks man,” Richie couldn’t help but thank him again.   
There was a bit of silence on Eddie’s end.

“Richie don’t tell me you just jacked off and then called me right after.”

“What’s the problem with that? I’m not doing it right now plus I had to thank you for the gift,” Richie shrugged pacing the room slightly.

“Richie – I – well I’m glad you liked it, I love you a lot,” Eddie was unable to retort before laughing. “God don’t make it a habit; I have an early day tomorrow I’m going to go shower and head to bed okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Richie beamed when Eddie laughed, he loved hearing him laugh. “Got you, have a good night’s rest. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, love you.” 

Richie hung up throwing his phone on the bed. He grabbed the photo giving it a small kiss before placing it back into the box. He promptly locked the box before sprucing himself up and heading out of his room in search of something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut so I again have to apologize 🥺👉👈

It had been a few weeks since Richie had been on tour. One of his stops was a state away from Illinois, a part of him wanting nothing more than to escape. To drive into the night to Chicago to be with Eddie.

Shaking his head, he tried to take the thought out of his head as he made his way back to his suite after his first show. Chugging the last bit of water he tapped the key card on the door and opened it, a wave of confusion passed through him when he noticed the small fireplace the room had was lit. Fear then took over as he realized that he could have easily left it on while he was gone and he could have set the hotel on fire. 

Richie rushed over to the living room area of the suite and stopped in his tracks. The empty water bottle fell to the floor, the thudding echoing through the room with the sound of the fire crackling in the dark room.   
Eddie was there. Eddie was there and he was – naked.

Richie gulped the warm light of the fire lit up the room just enough. The reds and oranges danced off Eddie’s skin, who was looking at him with a soft smile. Richie’s face instantly felt flushed, his heart racing a mile a minute. This had to be some joke, right? This had to be a figment of his imagination, he was most definitely jacking it way too much and it got to him. He was definitely jacking off way too much because he most definitely recognized his pose from one of the photos.

“Are you going to just stand there and stare or say hi?” Eddie finally broke the silence and Richie’s weird trail of thoughts. Clearing his throat Richie tried to look anywhere but at his dick.

“Oh – um hey, when did you get here? I’m – I missed you so much,” Richie finally spewed out rushing over to Eddie who stood up once he got closer. 

“I left this morning it took me longer than normal, but I got here a few hours ago when your show started. I won’t miss tomorrow’s I promise,” Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist kissing him slowly and softly. 

“What if it was my manager who walked in instead of me? Or someone cleaning the room?” Richie asked in between kisses.

“Well then I guess they would have gotten the goods,” Eddie joked looking at him with heavy kidded eyes. 

Richie looked at him in shock disbelief before going right back to kissing Eddie. His hands found themselves traveling, touching every inch of his soft skin wanting nothing more than to hope this was in fact real life. Eddie responded by slowly pushing Richie’s jacket off and letting it fall to the floor.

“Come on I missed you,” Eddie said rather frankly moving back to give Richie the room he needed to throw his shirt and pants off. Once Richie was in just boxes Eddie placed a hand on his chest pushing him back ever so slightly till he collapsed on the bed. 

A wide smile appeared on Richie’s face. Though the shock hadn’t really disappeared from his thoughts he was still able to take some semblance of control. Richie brought his lips forward pressing small quick butterfly kisses onto his stomach as he moved lower Eddie made a quick noise stopping him.

“Wait, wait,” Richie did as he was told looking up at him, his fingers still slowly rubbing the skin they were touching. “Before we continue get the stuff ready and take your boxers off.”

“Yes, sir,” Richie smiled before standing up and rushing to his suitcase. Quickly he rummaged around realizing he didn’t bring anything and turned to look at Eddie. “Wait I didn’t pack lube or condoms, didn’t really see this coming…” he whispered the last part to himself. 

“Front pocket of my suitcase,” Eddie called out. Richie took notice of his tone of voice breathing out a sigh of relief and ran over to said suitcase. He quickly pulled it out and rushed over to Eddie who was now laying in the bed holding himself up with his elbows. Gulping Richie definitely understood what was about to come. “Boxers,” Eddie’s eyes pointed down to his underwear and with a swift move Richie took him off. He was embarrassed, his cock already semi hard.

“I drove a lot I’m not in the mood to do all the work are you okay with that?” Though Eddie had an air of brat to him, his voice was tender he wanted nothing more than to make Richie happy. Richie nodded almost instantly crawling on all fours over to Eddie till he was hovering over him. This was something Richie enjoyed; he was able to look at Eddie to see everything that made him love the man even more. His freckled skin, the way the scar stood out on his smooth skin and the muscle Richie never expected him to have. Richie then turned his attention to Eddie’s face. His eyes, the eyes that had always managed to make him swoon. 

Smiling he leaned down kissing him passionately the weeks they had been apart was too much for Richie. Eddie nipped his bottom lip and god it made Richie ascend. A moan escaped his lips which made Eddie pull away his brows furrowed; normal people would have been scared by this look Eddie gave him but oh did it excite Richie.

“Seriously? Moaning already? Richie you know better, plus you’ve literally called me every night that you’ve jacked off so I know you can’t be that strung up, don’t moan and I’ll let you fuck me,” Eddie was normally prudish at times, but when he got worked up his bossy side showed up and Richie ate that up for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Richie nodded fear of failing what Eddie asked of him the minute he felt Eddie’s hand wrap around his shaft. He held back each moan he wanted to release as Eddie stroked him his pace quickening and then slowing down.   
Richie moved his hand to Eddie’s cock and proceeded to do the same thing. Following Eddie’s movements with his own. Richie knew Eddie was not one to hold back and sure enough moans started to escape Eddie’s lips, oh god was Richie dying to join him in symphony. Richie felt like a teen and he knew that Eddie could tell this was driving him wild since he slowed his pace down.

“Condom,” Eddie said in between kisses. Richie nodded pulling away just to grab the condom and quickly roll it down. Richie knew what to do next, his fingers finding their way to his entrance. Eddie let out a gasp before giving Richie a look. That look managed to kill him again, he slowly worked his fingers in and out prepping him carefully not wanting to hurt him any way possible. He watched as Eddie writhed underneath him fuck, he loved this man with every fiber of his being. Eddie looked up at Richie with half lidded eyes and the magic words escaped his lips. “Fuck me Richie.”

Richie normally was never in the position to take control like this but sometimes Eddie, sometimes this was favorite. “Okay,” he breathlessly nodded grabbing the lube and rubbing some on himself before moving over Eddie. No matter how many times they had done it before, Richie would still be careful. 

“Are you okay? Can I moan?” Richie asked the deeper he got. 

Eddie shot him a glare before nodding. “Yes you can, and yes I’m okay Richie, please just – just fuck me, I promise I’m okay.” 

There was something intimate about the light of the fire being the only thing that lit them up. It was dark enough that someone walking in couldn’t see, but bright enough for Richie to take in all of Eddie. 

Richie didn’t argue he nodded and slowly began thrusting, he watched Eddie his face red and his eyes almost drilling into Richie’s soul. The one thing Richie enjoyed about having sex compared to the other hook ups he’s had, is that as repressed as he had been the man knew what he wanted and how to get it. 

“Richie –“ Eddie moaned his name as Richie’s pace quickened. Each thrust sending shivers down his spine, he felt Eddie’s hands travel up his back and into Richie’s hair. His fingers entwined in his curls and tugged causing a loud moan to travel out of Richie. “I’m gonna ride you,” Eddie said quick enough for Richie to be caught by surprise.

“What—” Richie wasn’t able to ask what he meant as Eddie acted fast. He managed to get Richie out of him and then flip him onto his back. Richie was wide eyed watching as Eddie crawled on top of him and slowly lowered himself onto Richie taking in his cock with slight ease. “Fuck Eddie, you’re so hot,” Richie breathlessly muttered. Each thrust driving Richie closer and closer to the edge, and it sure didn’t help that Eddie kept shouting some sort of order to Richie.

“Right there.”

“Keep it up!”

“Slow down.”

“Faster.”

Eddie was never really the one to be submissive. Even when Richie was the one fucking him, Eddie made sure Richie knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. Richie sat up so he could be closer to Eddie, smashing his lips against the others and tasting everything that was Eddie. It hit him sudden, but Richie knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

“I’m so close,” Richie told Eddie between each kiss. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and shook his head. 

“No, no not till I say okay?” Eddie raised his brows stopping momentarily so Richie could answer.

“Okay, okay,” Richie nodded placing his hands on Eddie’s hips as he slowly worked his magic. Richie’s hand found itself wrapped around Eddie’s cock and gave it slow pumps intending to drive Eddie wild. As Eddie gasped and moaned Richie knew it was working out how he wanted it to be. Richie felt Eddie dig his nails into his back and then find their way back to his hair. Richie smirked as Eddie pulled his hair, he let out another loud moan sure enough to be heard by his neighbors and he tightened his hands on Eddie’s waist. 

He couldn’t hold it back anymore, Richie needed Eddie to say the magic words. He stroke Eddie faster hoping he’d get to cum at the same time as him. Eddie threw his head back moaning without shame before looking at Richie with heavy lidded eyes, Richie knew the look and it excited him.   
“You can cum now,” Eddie whispered, and it was enough to send Richie into a deep shuddering climax through his body. Gasping he pressed Eddie in close as they both hit climax, both of them holding each other close. Both panting in unison. 

“I love you,” Richie whispered nuzzling Eddie’s neck, it was customary to tell him that every time they had sex.

“I love you too Richie, I missed you,” Richie could hear the smile Eddie’s voice. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other till Eddie slowly moved off of Richie’s lap making a face. Richie could tell Eddie was going to be sore and he felt bad for making him go through that. “I’m going to jump in the shower,” he looked down at himself, sweaty and some of his sperm trailing down his stomach. Richie nodded unable to really speak and collapsed on the bed as Eddie went into the shower. After he was done, Richie followed suit washing off a night he wouldn’t want to forget. 

When he came back into the bed after putting out the fire place, he was happy to see Eddie laying in bed with his usual silk pajamas greeting him with a soft smile. The act of innocence was enough to fool Richie and he crawled into bed next to him ready to sleep with Eddie in his arms. 


End file.
